


조각글 2개

by Yujachaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa





	

#1. Untitled

 

석양이 하늘을 붉게 물들인 저녁의 학교 운동장은 여전히 소란스럽다. 아직도 축구에 삼매경인 소년들이 흙과 땀을 뒤집어쓴 채 뛰어다닌다. 그들의 움직임에 흙먼지가 공기 중으로 휘날리고, 뿌연 시야를 손으로 대충 저으며 공을 향해 달리는 그들의 몸은 혈기로 가득 차 있다.  
  
  
얼굴 옆쪽으로 흐르는 땀을 대강 닦으며 주근깨 소년이 금발 머리의 동급생을 향해 소리친다.  
  
"야, 사보! 이쪽!"  
  
자신의 이름을 들은 금발 소년이 저를 부른 그에게 정확히 공을 패스한다. 주근깨 소년은 제 발 앞에 온 공을 몰고 골대를 향해 나아간다. 그를 막으려 하는 아이들을 화려한 발 놀림으로 제치며 거침없이 골대로 향한다. 골키퍼의 긴장한 얼굴이 보인다. 이를 드러내며 웃은 그가 힘껏 공을 찬다.  
  
허공을 가르며 빠르게 날아가는 공은 시원하게 골대로 들어갔다. 그물에 맞고 통통 떨어지는 공을 보며 주근깨 소년이 기쁘게 소리친다.  
  
"골! 예쓰!"  
  
금발의 소년이 다가와 그와 짝 소리 나게 하이 파이브를 한다. 주근깨 소년과 같은 팀인 아이들이 우르르 달려와 환하게 웃으며 소년의 어깨를 두드린다. 진 녀석들이 힘 없이 축 처져 있는 걸 본 아이들은 괜히 더 우쭐댔다.  
  
"3대 2. 우리가 이겼네. 너네 내일 음료수 사와라."  
  
짓궂게 킬킬거리며 말하는 에이스의 말에 분하다는 듯이 진 아이들이 소리친다.  
  
"팀 분배가 잘못됐어! 너랑 사보가 한 팀이라니 불공평하잖아!"  
  
에이스와 사보는 말없이 웃으며 스탠드 쪽으로 다가갔다. 흙이 묻어 황토색으로 얼룩덜룩해진 흰 반팔 티가 땀으로 인해 등에 딱 달라붙어 있다. 소매를 돌돌 말아 어깨까지 걷어 올리곤 티셔츠를 펄럭이며 벌게진 얼굴과 흐르는 땀을 식힌다. 둘은 벗어놨던 교복 와이셔츠와 가방을 어깨에 걸치곤 터덜터덜 걸음을 옮겼다.  
  
"에이스. 수돗가 가자."  
  
사보가 에이스를 툭 치며 손가락으로 수돗가를 가리킨다. 에이스는 작게 고개를 끄덕이곤 수돗가로 걸음을 돌린다. 바닥에 가방과 와이셔츠를 던져두곤 물을 세게 튼다. 콸콸 쏟아져 나오는 물에 벅벅 얼굴을 씻어내고 머리도 헹군다. 차가운 물을 맞으니 열기가 가라앉는다. 세차게 펌프질 하던 심장도 박동을 천천히 한다.  
  
에이스가 물을 끄고 젖은 머리를 대강 털며 옆을 보는데, 사보도 저와 똑같이 하고 있는 모습에 괜스레 웃음이 나왔다. 물을 먹어 한 층 색이 진해진 금발 머리를 보며 에이스가 툭하니 내뱉는다.  
  
"너 머리빨이었네."  
  
사보가 씨익 웃으며 말한다.  
  
"그러는 너도."  
  
가방을 집어 든 그들은 어둠에 점차 먹혀가는 저녁노을을 보며 교문으로 걸어간다. 에이스가 입을 연다.  
  
"근데 내가 더 잘생겼어."  
"뭔 소리래? 내가 더 인기 많거든?"  
"네가 매너남인척 해서 그런거잖아. 내-숭."  
"이 주근깨 놈이."  
"뭐, 임마, 주근깨에?!"  
  
개구쟁이 같은 웃음을 지으며 서로를 밀치고 투닥이며 걷던 그들은 어느새 나란히 어깨동무를 하며 집으로 향한다.

 

 

 

 

 

#2. Stars

 

하루의 해적저금 모으기가 끝나면 그들은 보통 저녁거리를 마련하기 위해 사냥을 가지만, 가끔은, 붉은빛을 띠는 너른 바다가 보이는 언덕에 누워있곤 했다. 저녁이 되어 낮보다 내려간 기온이 피부로 느껴지고, 머리카락을 살짝 나부끼게 할 정도의 선선한 바람이 부는 들판 위에 누워 있으면, 둘 사이엔 그 어떤 말도 필요 없었다. 대자로 누워, 그 옆에 꼭 같은 포즈로 누운 서로가 있다는 데서 오는 충족감에, 그 무엇도 필요하다고 느껴지지 않았다. 간간이 마주 닿는 손끝을 느낄 때면, 아마 자신처럼 옆의 상대도 잔잔한 미소를 입가에 걸고 있을 테다. 무슨 말이 필요할까, 무엇이 필요할까. 이 순간엔 배도 고프지 않았다. 저녁노을에 붉게 물들었던 하늘이 어둠에 먹혀가고, 그 어둠을 뚫고 별들이 하나둘 존재를 드러낼 때까지 그들은 움직이지 않았다. 하늘 가득 촘촘히 박힌 별들을 바라본다. 해적이 되어 자유롭게 사는 거야! 첫 번째 별에 꿈을 되새긴다. 키가 커지고 힘이 더 세진 그들이 함께 출항하는 모습을, 함께 항해하는 모습을, 미래를 두 번째 별에 그린다. 그리고 세 번째 별에, 서로의 얼굴을 담는다. 지금, 같은 표정으로, 같은 모습으로, 같은 꿈을 꾸고 있을 서로를.  
  
  
  
  
  
세상이 쓰디쓰다는 것을 그들은 일찍 깨닫게 되었다. 서로 말은 하지 않지만, 각자의 가슴엔 분노와 아픔과 설움이 가득하다. 아마 그 감정들만이 가슴 속에 있었다면, 언젠가 그것들이 만들어 낸 어둠에 잠식되었을 지도 모를 일이다. 하지만 곁에 서로가 있다. 마음의 약한 부분을 파고들려고 기회를 노리던 그 어둠은, 서로의 존재로 인해 모습을 감춘다. 낯간지러워서 면전에 대고 하지 못하는 말을 손끝으로 전한다.  
  
_네가 있어서 다행이야, 혼자가 아니라 안심이야._

 

 

 

―어떤 녀석이 동료가 되었으면 좋겠어?  
  
에이스가 옆으로 고개를 돌려, 사보를 보며 묻는다.  
  
―글쎄. 활발하고 웃긴 녀석이 좋지 않을까? 사고뭉치 같은. 재밌을 것 같아.  
―사고뭉치? 그런 녀석이 있으면 골치 아플 것 같은데.  
  
인상을 찌푸리며 질색이라는 듯 말하는 에이스를 보며 사보는 키득키득 웃었다. 서로를 바라보고 있던 시선을 다시 하늘로 돌린다. 손에 닿지 않는, 저 멀리 있는 별을 바라본다. 아직은, 상상하는 모든 게 별처럼 먼 일이고, 그만큼 꿈같은 미래다. 멀고 아득하게 느껴져 더욱 바라게 되는, 황홀한. 하지만 그런 까마득한 언젠가를 그릴 때에도, 미래의 그 옆엔 항상 서로가 있다. 안심하고 등을 맡길 수 있는 서로가. 사보가 웃음이 가득한 목소리로 말한다.  
  
―내일은 내가 더 많이 모아 올 거야, 해적 저금.  
―누가 더 많이 가져오든 상관없잖아. 언젠가 둘이서 쓸 돈인데.  
―그래도, 내일은 내가 이길 거야.  
―좋아. 그럼 내기하자. 진 녀석이 저녁 덜 먹기.  
―좋아.

 

 

 


End file.
